Charles O'Malley
Charles O'Malley (チャールズ オマリー, Chāruzu Omarī) is a high-ranking Rune Knight, well known for his mastery over Darkness Magic, granting him a reputation as Silver-Dyed Darkness (銀染め色闇, Gin Someiro Yami), in addition to his silver-colored hair. Charles is known for typically introducing new trainees, as well as being a Squadron Leader during certain missions. Though he does take on solo jobs at times, typically ones that can be done without the need of an entire Squadron. Charles is also an Elf who was adopted by human parents, and was raised in Hargeon, later pursuing his dream of becoming a Rune Knight during his teenage years. Appearance As an Elf, Charles appears much younger than his age would imply. He possesses pale skin, and short silver hair, with bangs and strands of hair infront of his shoulders, as well as a ponytail, tied by a black ribbon, and has red eyes with black pupils. He is noted for having a single sharp fang that commonly appears visible, even when he closes his mouth. As for his physical appearance, Charles is slim, possessing a fairly muscular build, and is typically viewed as being rather feminine for a man, most likely a part of being an Elf, and also possesses pointy ears, like all elves. He wears a high-ranking Rune Knight uniform, possessing a white dominant color, with long black boots, the edges of his sleeves being black, as well as his shoulder pas and collar. On his shoulders he wears a long piece of cloth, while his shirt extends like a coat, nearly reaching his feet. Charles also wears a red bowtie with long strands on his collar. Personality Charles is best described as a kind and friendly individual, which made him rather well-liked among his peers and the public. He is playful, but never to the point where he becomes incompetent. He is well aware of the dangers of being absent minded, or too carefree, as such, when the need calls for it, Charles can and will become serious, both in mannerism and tone. While he does prefer to stay his usual, carefree and playful self, it is undeniable that he has to do his duty to its fullest, regardless of what he may think. When not doing a job, or request, Charles displays an affectionate nature to telling jokes, and socializing with his peers, as he likes the company of people, hence why he is mostly seen as a Squadron Leader. This does mean that Charles doesn't enjoy being alone, having no one to speak to, becoming bored with himself. As a Rune Knight, Charles believes his duty is to protect the people, as well as thoroughly follow his superiors' orders without question, and he does. However, he goes by the mentality of "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few", as such, if faced by a situation in which he must choose to either abandon the people he swore to protect, or stay and defend them, he would choose the option that has the less casualties, and the most will be saved. Charles admits that doing so pains him, since regardless, he is abandoning people he wants to protect, but he also admits that the results would have more than likely been more catastrophic if he doesn't take neccesary action. Charles has been both criticized and praised for this mentality, due to essentially allowing people to die, in order to save a larger number of them, though he admits he doesn't know which side is right himself. When in a dangerous or combat situation, Charles doesn't immediately resort to fighting, but would rather prefer to know the situation and if force is really needed. As such, if he can end a situation without the need to use force, he would try, unless he is given no choice but to act out if he isn't given time or much choice. Along with his typical mentality, Charles would also take into consideration the potential casualties and collateral damage, since he doesn't wish for either to happen to a terrible degree that it becomes more of a liability afterwards. During battle, unless ordered otherwise, Charles would mostly go for killshots, or atleast attempt to apprehend the criminals as fast as possible, since a drawn out battle could lead to unwanted casualties. And if facing large groups, would dispatch his own squadron to fight alongside him. While powerful in his own right, he is aware of his limits too, and if facing a foe who is potentially on par, or more powerful than he is, Charles wouldn't charge in blindly, but try and exploit any weaknesses to win, even if it means using dirty tricks or "foul play". History Charles was born a full Elf, though his parents, and anything prior to being found by his adoptive parents is unknown. He was found, as an infant, in a magical forest, where his father, a Rune Knight at the time, found and took him home to his wife, who was a housewife. Due to Charles' mother being unable of bearing children, the two decided to adopt Charles, naming him after his grandfather from his mother's side. He was raised and grew up in Hargeon. He had a relatively normal childhood, and was home-schooled by his parents, due to fearing Charles would be mistreating because of his obvious Elf heritage. However, Charles wasn't shunned for being different by all the kids, or adults, and was welcomed with open arms, having many friends in his hometown. Charles sought out to become a Rune Knight like his father, and after his father's death during a mission to exterminate a Dark Guild, Charles become more determined to achieve said goal. He was recruited at the age of 16 into the Rune Knights, and continued to rise up the ranks due to his excellent performance, eventually becoming a Squadron Leader at the age of 32, 16 years after being recruited. Equipment Merodach (人類の原罪 (メロダック), Merodak, Japanese for "Original Sin of Humanity" and Babylonian for "Solar Calf"): Merodach is a magical blade, crafted via magical means by a blacksmith long ago, though not much else is known about it. It possesses a slightly angled sabre and a curved quillon. It's blade is crimson in color, and even emits a faint glow when utilized. Merodach possesses some form of "sentience", as it has a "self-repair" mechanism, as well as a "self-defense" routine it takes whenever needed. While initially harmless when first unsheathed, but it does borrow some of Charles' magic power, using it coat its blade, becoming much sharper than before, allowing Charles to cleanly slice through solid concrete with very little effort on his part. In addition, if the blade becomes dull during battle, or after, Merodach can borrow extra power from Charles to "sharpen" its blade, effectively fixing it using raw magic power, and solidifying it in the correct shape of the blade. Merodach doesn't neccesarily take large chunks of power, but consecutive use and damage can cause Merodach to be forced to take more and more power from Charles, which could prove to be hindering to him. In cases of emergencies, Merodach converts the magic power it absorbed from Charles into a different form of magic power, that is transferred back to Charles, and temporarily increases all of his abilities, both physical and mental, typically lasting only a few minutes. However, after the effects wear off, Charles feels pain in his body, due to the boost done to his body being sudden and not allowing him to properly adapt or prepare to it, since it is done by random by Merodach, but can prove to be helpful in critical moments. In addition, this can continue without Charles' consent, boosting him the moment the effect wears off, and since his tolerance to pain also increases, it allows him to take advantage of it, but the after effect pain becomes greater each time, and lasts an equal amount of time. *'Mummu' (顕正 (ミイラ), Japanese for "Spreading the Truth" and Babylonian for "One Who has Awoken"): Merodach's sheathe is relatively normal in appearance, but is noted for being a bit longer than the sword itself. It is black in color, possessing simple gold decorating on the top and bottom. The sheathe doesn't possess any magical ability. Infact, its only purpose is to "seal" Merodach, making it incapable of sapping Charles' magic power, even if it is sheathed. In addition, Mummu is incredibly durable, whistanding attacks that would have otherwise broken Merodach itself, functioning as a great shield as well. Lacrima '(魔水晶, ラクリマ, ''Rakurima): Lacrima are Magic Crystalline substance that can be found in Earth Land. They can be powered with different spells for various purposes, and are commonly sold and bought throughout the world, and typically appear as blue, spherical crystals. *'''Communication Lacrima: As its name implies, Communication Lacrima are a type of Lacrima used for communication over long distances, and allows two or more people to talk in nearly any location, no matter the distance, as long as there is magic power to fuel it. Charles, like all Rune Knights and Squadron Leaders, has a small Communication Lacrima, about the size of his palm, that projects a monitor of the people he speaks to. He uses this in order to talk over to his squad if they are seperated, or to report anything to headquarters, in case of an emergency or if he requires back up during missions. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ever since he was 10, Charles was trained by his father, and later was enrolled into a small academy in Hargeon, in the way of the sword. He has trained relentlessly until he managed to find the fighting style most suited for him, as well as improving on his faults and strengths as time went on. After facing many battles himself, Charles only further improved after realizing the dangers of a real battle, having been hurt occasionally, and at one point almost lost his arm due to being reckless. As such, Charles' fighting style mostly consists of him waiting for his foe to strike first, if applicable, and use that to his advantage. He also incorporates elements of other fighting style, most commonly being Iaidō (居合道, Way of Iai), a swordsmanship style that requires Charles to unsheathe his blade, slash his opponent and resheathe his sword at great speed. It all takes place in a few seconds, and is mostly used for the element of surprise, as well as for a quick execution or incapacitation of his target. Charles also exhibits skill in utilizing his sheathe, Mummu, as a secondary, blunt sword in combat. It has been compared to Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型, Nukanu Tachi no Kata), but it is evidently different, since Merodach is drawn, and the sheathe is used alone. It can be compared to a "Two-Swords Style" '(二刀流, ''Nitōryū), albeit an abnormal way of executing said fighting style, since one of the "swords" is infact a sheathe, an incredible durable one at that. When utilizing this unorthodox Two-Swords Style, Charles makes sure to strike using Mummu with enough force to deliver significant injury to his foe, enough to potentially incapacitate them, or even strike a vital area. And with Merodach, would try to slice his target, either to kill or incapacitate. *Sword Magic: Crooked Gate''' (剣の魔法・歪門, Ken no Mahō: Waimon): Sword Magic is used by Charles channeling his magic energy onto his sword, causing a chain reaction onto his blade, and thus enabling him to utilize various spells in conjuction with his sword. Thanks to his masterful swordsmanship, Charles is capable of unleashing powerful spells, some of his own creation, with very little preparation needed to use them after practicing a number of them for so long. His particular Sword Magic style is called Crooked Gate (歪門, Waimon), and incorporates a "delayed reaction" effect. By channeling magic power onto his blade that it is almost entirely coated in Eternano. After that is done, whenever Charles slashes his foe, there is a "timer" placed on his slashes, ranging from seconds to a full minute. After the timer expires, the effect of Charles' slashes appears on his target's body, at the exact location they were struck. Until then, the target feels nothing when struck. This is more of a psychological battle as a result, since Charles' slashes having no effect on his foe can lead them to believe he is below them, and cannot harm them, but once the effect of Crooked Gate kicks in, they are confused as to how they were hit, and with correct timing, they can be struck by a multitude of slashes in rapid succession or at the same time. It should be noted this is only applicable via Charles' sword, thus he can't do so with Mummu, but can with a different sword. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While far from his greatest, or favoured form of combat, Charles is still adept in close combat, as he knows he won't always have a sword in hand to fight with. His proficiency in close combat is good enough to allow him to atleast stand his ground against more experienced fighters, relying on his speed to dodge and find an opening, rather than charge in blindly, since he knows he can be beaten easily if he isn't careful. Charles has specialty with holds to restrict movement, or even break bones to incapacitate his foes, in addition to delivering fast and precise strikes to vital areas, such as the throat or weak points on the body. It can be said that Charles is more or less a counter-based combatant, since he doesn't engage his foes head on, but lets them attack first so he may find the right opening to strike. Enhanced Strength: Charles possesses above average strength, evident by his fairly muscular build, but also due to the years of fighting and training he's had. While not strong enough to carry boulders like they were nothing, he is strong enough to break concrete walls down with a single hit, using a sheathed Merodach, and enough strength to shatter one's bones if struck, and hold off attacks against foes. In addition, his sword swings possess enough force to emit air pressured slashes that can cut clean through concrete, and even dent metal at times, which is entirely derived from his own strength. Immense Agility & Reflexes: Probably his most impressive trait is Charles' speed, agility and reflexes in combat. It thanks to his keen senses and concentration that he is capable of almost effortlessly dodging attacks from his opponent, and later counter in an appropriate manner. In addition, he is capable of striking at incredible speed, even swing his sword fast enough that would temporarily appear as a blur, with unaided eyes being unable of properly reacting on time to it. Charles' movement is meant to be swift and quick, due to his mentality of not prolonging fights, and taking out his foe as fast as possible, hence why he mostly trained in being able of moving fast. Enhanced Durability & Endurance: Charles possesses incredible stamina, as well as being capable of taking considerable punishment and still remain in combat. In addition to being capable of standing again, he can also still fight at full strength, but his body would begin to give in after enough damage has been done, especially to vital areas. However, Charles would do his duty until complete, or until he dies, no matter how grievious his wounds are, unless ordered otherwise by his superiors, or if backing out of the fight doesn't have major consequences. Magical Abilities Darkness Magic While it may initially seem odd for Charles to utilize Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō), he has claimed to have learned it from his father, and later expanded upon it on his own, mastering it at the age of 26. Darkness Magic isn't inherently evil, but it can and does draw from Charles' negative emotions, materializing it into the physical realm as darkness, a black mist-like structure that can be controlled and shaped in any way he desires. Darkness is typically used to create extensions for Charles, allowing him to grasp things out of his reach, use them to apprehend criminals, or use them in more combat-oriented methods, allowing him to potentially kill his foe if he chose so. It is because of this "solid" state the darkness exists in that its usage is akin to a blunt weapon. He is capable of drawing more power from his own negative emotions, any and all of them, such as rage, hate, despair, self-loathing and so on. The stronger the emotion, the more power his darkness will become. In addition to darkness, Charles can also control shadows, even without the possession of Shadow Magic, he is still capable of contorting the shape of his own shadow or of others, and cause them to sprout in different shapes to use against his target. This is especially true in darkly lit areas, where he can draw from the natural darkness of the area, wasting little magic power, but still using an effective form of darkness to help him in combat. Thanks to his mastery over the element, Charles can also dim any source of light, causing an entire well lit area to turn dark with a snap of his fingers. In addition, his darkness has notably a number of colours, which is considered ironic by some. The colours are red, green, purple and simple pitch blackness, each being present in different spells with different effects and uses. *'Darkness' (闇,'' Yami''): A variation of Darkness Magic, akin to the likes of Water. It allows Charles complete dominance over darkness and shadow, allowing him to control its properties, summoning large quantities or small ones, increasing their "density", or making them "thinner", allowing them to be easily broken, only to reform seconds later to overwhelm the enemy. However, probably the most efficient ability of this magic, is its "Darkness Body"(闇の身, Yami no Mi lit. Darkness of Oneself), allowing Charles to turn himself into intangible darkness, becoming the very essence of this magic. While using Darkness Body, he is invulnerable to all physical attacks, as well as some magical attacks. However, he is obviously still affected by the power of Light Magic, or any other light or holy-based magic, as well as other forms of dark-elements can and will affect him, being capable of touching him. But intangibility isn't the only advantage Darkness Body grants him, it also allows him to break his body into a large black mist, allowing him to easily maneuver around his foes, evading their attacks in various ways, and then choose to strike. However, while intangible, Charles cannot harm his targets physically, as he cannot be harmed, but the moment he changes his state to a physical one to attack, he becomes vulnerable to any and all attacks once more. *'Black Ray Lancer' (黒鱝槍騎兵 (ブラックレイランサー), Burakku Rei Ransā): Charles draws darkness from the surrounding areas, both from shadows, dark areas and even the night sky if neccesary. He solidifies the darkness as a sphere within his palm, and upon completion, thrusts his arm forward, throwing the sphere. When thrown, the sphere travel at a faster speed than what Charles would have achieved otherwise, and can travel to incredible long distances, and tracks down the target it was given relentlessly, destroying anything in its path. As it travels towards its target, the sphere thins into a lance-like shape, and thanks to the speed it travels in, it strikes with incredible force, and with enough speed, break through nearly any magical defense, or atleast damage it enough for a different attack to break through it. Upon Charles' command, the lance can return to its spherical shape, but can the darkness within it to expand into an explosion of darkness and shadows. If activated at the right moment, can cause additional damage to his target. *'Black Hand' (邪道の殺手 (ブラック ハンド), Burakku Hando lit. Murderous Arm of the Sinful Path): Darkness Magic: Black Darkness Magic: Black (闇の魔法:黒, Yami no Mahō: Kuro), mostly referred to as Black Magic (黒の魔法, Kuro no Mahō), is an advanced, and more powerful version of Darkness Magic, one only unlockable by ones who have absolutely mastered the element of darkness, and Charles is among the few known to have done so. While Darkness Magic draws forth from darkness, negative emotions and shadows at best, Black Magic manipulates the very essence of darkness, anything in relation to darkness, even the absence of colour, "black", is no exception to this. When using Black Magic, Charles can draw from the negative emotions of others, as well as from the color black that exists, absorbing it until only white is left, and converting it into darkness for his own usage. This includes the very night sky, which come in large quantities. Unlike Darkness Magic, the darkness of Black Magic is much "thicker", and is told to have a "foul aura", even making Charles himself naturally repulse people away from him when using Black Magic, because of the uneasy feeling his aura gives with its influence. Additionally, the darkness of Black Magic cannot be consumed by any Slayer of the element, further emphasizing the great power of this magic. Charles' very presence also causes any light or source of light around him to become obscured with darkness, turning an otherwise lit area into a case of blackout. This doesn't affect the world so clearly however, as it is on a radius, where everything near Charles becomes dark, leaving no light to enter or exit, which from afar, doesn't seem any different from any other area. Black Magic also has more effect on an emotional and psychological level than it does a physical, since the very essence of darkness is, at its core, the fear of the unknown that it represents, the unseen world it hides, thus "fear". As such, every single spell causes some negative effect on the target's psyche, in addition to physically harming them during some of its attacks. Some spells are more psychologically based, and cause little to no physical harm. *'Makaimon' (魔界門, Demon Realm Gate): Other Skills Immense Magic Power: Keen Intellect: *'Expert Strategist & Tactician': Trivia *Charles' surname, O'Malley, is a reference to the character of the same name from Red vs Blue. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Elf Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Rune Knights Category:Rune Knight